PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée : l’après
by Shiefa Li
Summary: la suite de mon one-shot: PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée, que certaine personnes m'ont demandé.


Titre : PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée : l'après.

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas passer votre chemin…

Ps1: Je viens de finir un stage dans un cabinet de sage-femme et c'est aussi le métier que j'envisage de faire donc ne vous étonnez pas si les sujets se ressembles…ça va p'tete me passer un jour… on m'a demander là où j'ai posté ma fic si je pouvais y faire une suite. Au début cela ne me disait rien, mais maintenant l'idée me tente ! Alors je mis met !

Ps2: désoler pour les très probables fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau faire il en reste toujours…

Ps3: c'est la suite de ma fic PMA : Procréation Magiquement Assistée pour ceux qu'il ne l'on pas lu je leur conseil de le faire s'ils veulent comprendre.

&&&&

Trois mois, cela fait déjà trois mois… que le temps passe vite ! Trois mois de bonheur total, même si ce petit bout de choux tète dix fois par 24 heures, qu'elle ne fait ses nuits depuis seulement 15 jours, et que nous sommes tout les deux, moi et Sev, complètement crevé… nous sommes très heureux !

Sinon que vous dire de nouveau… à part ma p'tite puce et mon chéri, il est vrai que je ne voie pas grand monde, mais je vais mis remettre, d'ailleurs je mange chez Herm ce midi, elle veut voir ma p'tite puce et moi je veux voir comment a pousser le p'tit Weasley junior, le petit Matteo ! Il doit aller sur ses 8 mois déjà… le temps passe vite… en plus je compte acheter un cadeau à mon filleul , même si Hermione m'a déjà dit qu'il en avait beaucoup, moi je dit que l'on en a jamais assez, sinon à quoi sert un parrain ? Cadeau qu'il faut que j'aille acheter maintenant… Bye !

&&&&

Cette journée a été excellente ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie, et cela fait du bien de si remettre ! Et surtout qu'est ce ça m'a manqué de papoter avec Hermione, des fois je ressemble vraiment à une fille, il suffit que l'on parle de quelque chose qui me plait, surtout des enfants, et ça y est je part en vrille et Herm ne peut pas en placer une ! C'est grave moi je vous le dit ! Mais c'est normal me direz-vous, quand on parle de son enfant, c'est rare qu'on en dise du mal ! Enfin c'est pas mon genre.

J'ai donné mon cadeau à Matteo, et il l'a adoré ! Vous me direz, quel enfant, surtout un garçon, peut résister à un vif d'or miniature pour jeune enfant ? Hermione a fait une drôle de tête sur le coup, mais quand elle a vu comment son fils s'amusait avec, elle a sourie et oublié qu'elle n'aime pas trop le quidditch… Elle a offert à Ella un jouet sorcier, un anneau qui raconte des histoires sorcières, je pense que Ella est un peu trop jeune, mais néanmoins ma petite puce l'adore, elle ne le quitte pas ! Ah oui, elle m'a aussi offert une petite robe, et un pyjamas pour Ella.

La journée est passé très vite, et nous avons tout les deux convenu de ce voir et manger ensemble au moins une fois par mois, et j'attends avec impatience la prochaine fois !

&&&&

Aujourd'hui, pendant que nous étions au Chemin de Traverse, nous avons rencontré Ginny et son fiancé, vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est… enfin à Poudlard on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'intéressait beaucoup… enfin la vie a fait son boulot, et Ginny est fiancée avec Neville Londubat maintenant. Je pense qu'il ne vont pas tarder à ce marier, Ginny ayant je trouve un peu beaucoup de ventre… vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Alors je disais donc, moi, Sev et Ella étions au Chemin de Traverse, car notre petite pucinette a maintenant 18 mois… vous avez remarqué ? on dit toujours l'âge des nourrisson avec précision, on ne dira jamais un an et demi, ou un an et six mois mais 18 mois… enfin bon, cela fait plus de trois mois déjà que Ella sait marcher, et nous avons décidé de lui fait sa première promenade ici, pour lui faire voir certains magasins et faire aussi des achats, surtout pour Sev, qui a besoin d'ingrédients pour ses potions, en ce moment il essais d'en créer des nouvelles, surtout dans le domaine médical.

Ce jour là, j'ai dévalisé le magasin de vêtements pour enfant, Ella grandit à une de c'est vitesse et les vêtements n'ont pas le temps de durer… en plus comme toute bonne petite fille, elle est très coquette et le choix des vêtements est devenue cornélien… que dire quand ce sera l'adolescence… non, je ne veux pas y penser !

Aujourd'hui, nous venons aussi de prendre une grande décision… nous avons décider de refaire une PMA, et cette fois-ci c'est Sev qui si colle… et comme qu'il approche de 43 ans, c'est le moment où jamais si on veut en avoir un second… courage Sev je sais que ces potions sont amers mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

&&&&

Un an et toujours pas de résultats… pas que je me plaigne, tout ce boulot pour avoir ce deuxième bébé, on peut dire qu'il y a pire… mais c'est que j'ai l'impression que Sev commence à souffrir un peu de ça, il est vraiment décidé à avoir ce bébé, que ce soi lui qui le porte, et le fait de ces échec consécutifs, je vois que ça lui mine un peu le moral. Enfin, c'est pas ça qu'il l'empêche d'être un bon père, il est génial avec Ella, c'est limite un papa poule ! Il passe des fois des heures avec elle pour jouer dans sa chambre où dans le salon, et quand il pense que je ne l'ai vois pas, je l'ai prend en photo, des photos sorcières bien sûr, que je mets dans l'album photo de Ella pour lui donner plus tard, quand elle sera majeur, où quand elle partira de la maison… enfin j'ai du temps devant moi ! Elle n'a que deux ans et demi…

Ah oui, il faut aussi que je vous informe que les Weasley, enfin Ron et Herm attendent des jumeau et d'après la magico-échographie ce serait des filles ! Ron en est tout fou ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Ginny j'avais bien deviné, deux mois plus tard ils se mariaient et trois plus tard la première petite-fille Weasley naissait. Donc la grande famille c'est encore agrandit, et je suis incapable de vous en dire le nombre exact de membre…

J'ai mis Ella à la crèche, la même que celle où est Matteo, et ma petite choupinette adore, elle en parle… elle sait plus s'arrêter ! Vu que Ella est maintenant à la crèche, j'ai repris un boulot à mi-temps, je travaille au ministère de la magie, en tant que lien entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, service que Ron a remis au goût du jour, et c'est un travail qui me passionne !

Bon je vous laisse je dois aller chercher ma puce, que je vais, après l'avoir changer et finit son sac, emmené chez Herm pour la nuit, car ce soir je passe la soirée en tête à tête avec mon chéri, et Hermione a gentiment proposé de nous garder Ella. Allez je vous laisse, je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas ! Bye !

&&&&

Ça y est ! Oui enfin ça y est ! Le deuxième bébé est mis en route ! Quand Sev me l'a annoncé j'ai éclaté de joie, et j'ai même un peu pleuré… oui je sais j'ai plus l'escuse des hormones, maintenant c'est Sev qui peut l'utiliser…

Ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre de grossesse, enfin on dit bien que chaque grossesse est différente, mais là j'aurais bien aimé avoir la même ! Pas de nausées, pas de malaises ou de vertiges, juste une grande envie de manger ! Il mange plus, il dévore ! S'en ait à un point… et bien lui y prend pas des kilos incalculables ! Comme moi, par exemple… enfin je, enfin nous sommes très heureux, et nous attendons impatiemment la fin de ces sept prochain mois, le bébé étant prévus pour la fin mai.

&&&&

Ah enfin, là on dirait vraiment qu'il est _enceint_, il en est à 5 mois et il a un de ces ventre, ce bébé grandit à une de c'est vitesse, surtout grossit ! De plus à cause de son âge, Sev doit prendre des potions préventives pour éviter toutes sorte de malformations ou de problèmes génétiques, et ça le fait grossir ! Quoi j'ai l'air sadique ? Eh, c'est pas vous qui avez pris vingt kilos et à qui il en reste 5 sur les hanches, enfin ça ce voit pas, mais la balance, elle, elle le dit ! Donc Sev à causes de ses potions quotidiennes à une envie de manger énorme, et des kilos qui s'accrochent…

On a été faire l'examen du 6ème mois, enfin la magico-échographie, et manque de bol, pour nous pas pour le pauvre homme, le magico-échographiste a eu le matin même un infarctus du myocarde, et l'examen n'a pas été fait, on lui a juste fait une prise de sang sorcière, qui, instantanément nous as appris que tout allais bien, et on nous as donné un rendez-vous la prochaine écho, la dernière, celle du début du neuvième mois. C'est dommage, il me manquera une photo de lui ou elle pour son futur album… je me rattraperait plus tard.

Après on a dû aller dans le magasin où j'avais dû aller quand je ne rentrait plus dans mes vêtements, j'ai bien essayé de lui passer les miens, mais on a pas tout à fait la même carrure, et il ne rentre pas dedans… donc nous revoici dans ce superbe magasin, où j'ai dû le traîné de force, le pauvre ne voulait pas y allez… peur pour sa virilité, c'est parce qu'il est _enceint_ qu'il n'est plus viril, j'ai beau lui répété, ça veut pas rentrer dans sa tête. Alors on lui trouve des vêtements, on paye, et on rentre.

Ce matin j'ai été surpris par Sev, nous étions au lit, j'étais sensé dormir, et alors je l'ai vue ce caresser délicatement le ventre, essayant de faire réagir le bébé, de le faire bouger, de provoquer des réactions… il faut dire qu'il en ait presque à la fin de son 8ème mois, et que le bébé à bien pris ses aises ! Moi qui me plaignait de la taille de mon ventre, qui me trouvait énorme, qui avais l'impression d'être une mini baleine, et bien ce n'est rien comparer à Sev, son ventre doit peser autant que le reste de son corps… bon c'est pas tout mais moi aussi je veux jouer avec ma puce ou mon poussin ! Et Ella ne vas pas tarder à ce lever… tient j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, quand on parle du loup… Salut ma puce… quoi papa a un énorme ventre… qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Un bébé ma chérie, c'est un bébé, tu veux le toucher ? Pas de problème, viens je t'aide à monter… Oui ça bouge beaucoup, donne tes mains à papa (Severus), il va les mettre où il faut pour que tu sentes ton ou ta future petit(e) frère/sœur… oui ça bouge beaucoup !

Je vous laisse, je compte bien profiter de cette matinée au lit avec ceux que j'aime le plus… à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

&&&&

Cette fois c'est moi, Severus Rogue qui vous parle, c'est lui, Harry, qui l'a voulu, il veut absolument que ce soit moi qui vous raconte, enfin dixit ses mots : «que je raconte ce que j'ai vécut, que l'on voit que cela a été vécut de l'intérieur, de moi-même», enfin que je parle de la naissance…

Deux heures du matin, je dors dans les bras de mon chéri… enfin de Harry, entre parenthèse, que je n'apprenne pas que mes élèves que je forme pour être maître des potions sont au courant des noms que je donne à mon chéri, où je serais où régler les compte… Je disais donc, deux heures du matin, je dors poletoner dans les bras de Harry, quand je sens tout d'un coup quelque chose qui me sert, comme une ceinture, le ventre. Sur le coup je me réveille, attends de voir si cela recommence, et puis au bout de dix minutes me rendors. Et cela c'est répéter toute les heures jusqu'au petit matin…

La matinée c'est passer calmement, tranquillement, pèpèrement même jusqu'à vers 4 heures de l'après-midi… et puis tout c'est accéléré. Je ressentie encore ses contractions, mais cette fois-ci elles se sont accélérer à une vitesse ! De 30 minutes à 15 minutes en une heure, et ainsi de suite pour être au bout de 5 heures, vers 9 heures du soir, toutes les 5 minutes !

Harry était en train de coucher Ella, quand une contraction plus forte que les précédentes me fit crier, heureusement cela ne réveilla pas ma puce, mais j'ai vue accourir mon amour à une vitesse que je ne l'avais jamais vue… En moins de 5 minutes, il appela Ginny en renfort, Hermione ne pouvant pas venir, à cause des jumelles : Jade et Clara, et de Matteo, et un Ron malade, c'est donc pour ça qu'il appela Ginny à la rescousse, qui laissa sa fille Camille à son mari Neville. Après il alla chercher la valise préparer pour moi et le bébé, et m'emmena à la maternité St Joseph, spécialisé dans les naissances masculines.

Le reste ce passa très vite, j'ai eu l'impression de ne rien contrôler, de subir un peu car je me fatiguais vite, et surtout je me disais que dans quelques heures, voir quelques minutes mon bébé serai là, je compris enfin cette attachement qu'avait eu Harry dès le début pour Ella, moi aussi, bien sûr je me suis attaché à elle, mais c'était à construire, pas totalement inné… alors que là, il ou elle n'est pas encore né, je ne suis pas encore à terme, mais le bébé va bientôt naître, et je n'ai qu'une seule impatience, le tenir dans mes bras, sur moi. Après je ne me souviens de rien, d'après Harry il est devenu urgent pour moi que j'accouche, je perdais trop de sang et ma tension baissait en flèche… mais tout c'est bien finie, ne vous inquiété pas…

&&&&

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais qu'il vous raconte l'accouchement… son points de vue est forcément différent, moi j'ai eu surtout peur de le perdre, de les perdre, je m'imaginais presque comment je pourrais pas vivre sans eux… pour moi cette naissance a été limite un cauchemar, un moment où j'ai failli tout perdre…

Mais tout vas mieux maintenant, mon amour va bien, et mes poussins vont a merveille… Oui MES poussins ! à cause de la magico-échographie enfin des magico-échographies, la 2ème à cause du médecin et de son infarctus du myocarde, et la dernière qui n'a pas pu être fait, vue que Sev a accoucher avant ! Donc nous n'avons pas sut que c'était des jumeaux que Sev attendait… je vous explique pas la surprise… sur le coup je suis tombé dans les pommes !

A peine remis de mon malaise, et assis sur un fauteuil, que l'on me mit dans les bras nos deux bébés, pas tout à fait prévus… sur le coup je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et puis naturellement je l'ai ait serré contre mon cœur… la magico-puéricultrice m'a alors proposé de faire du peau contre peau, j'ai bien sûr accepter, et ce fut magique ! un moment hors du temps, entre parenthèse, j'ai demander à une médicomage qui passait par là de nous prendre en photos sorcières pour en mettre une dans chaque album… je suis presque pire que Colin des fois…

Bon je vous laisse faut que j'aille voir Sev que l'on vas pas tarder à monter dans sa chambre, les deux heures de surveillance étant finie, que j'aille acheter en catimini de quoi habiller le 2ème bébé, et de quoi le coucher et etc le 2ème bébé à la maison… beaucoup de boulot en perspective !

Allez un dernier bisou pour l'aîné, Mattew et pour son cadet de 4 minutes, Baptiste et je part. Bye !

&&&&

Ouf ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un moment pour moi seul, ou pour être avec mon chéri… ça doit bien faire un mois. Faut dire que les bébés plus Ella, ça nous occupe beaucoup, dès qu'on a fini avec un, un autre a besoin de nous… c'est s'en fin ! Enfin tout le monde va bien, Ella pousse toujours aussi bien, elle commence bientôt la maternelle dans une école pour jeune sorcier, ça permet de voir s'ils auront ou non des pouvoirs, et si cela est le cas ils sont entouré et cela évite certaine catastrophe, genre exploser une vitrine d'un magasin moldu dans une rue très fréquenté… Ella n'ayant pas encore fait des actes involontaires de magie, nous préférons l'y inscrire, car vu son caractère plutôt impétueux, si elle les manifeste cela ne sera pas dans la dentelle… Sinon, j'ai décidé de prendre un congé parental pour m'occuper des jumeaux, et Sev a décidé de diminuer ses heures, de quoi faire un espèce de mi-temps, vu que l'on peut se le permettre on en profite, les premières années passent trop vite, et on en profite pas assez…

Depuis peu j'ai surnommer les Weasley les « lapins », ils se reproduisent à une des c'est vitesse… «pour la propagation de l'espèce» ce sont les premier ! Après Matteo, Jade et Clara, bientôt un petit 4ème… pour Ron et Herm, Ginny et Neville ont mis en route leur second, les jumeaux viennent, à quelques mois près, de se caser, et l'un d'eux ,Fred avec sa fiancée ont un Weasley junior en préparation, Bill marié depuis 4 ans avec sa chère et tendre, vient de voir naître son petit dernier,le 3ème de sa petite famille, et Charlie à presque trouvé l'âme sœur en Roumanie, et Percie reste désespérément seul depuis qu'il travaille au ministère… quand je vous dit que ce sont des lapins… c'est pas sans raison !

&&&&

Je trouve que le temps passe trop vite, pas vous ? Avec Sev ont viens d'inscrire à la maternelle nos jumeaux… et Ella rentre en primaire… déjà, sur le coup ça fait un choc, nos petit nous quitte déjà… enfin comme dit Sev, y paraît que je dramatise un peu… bon d'accord beaucoup ! Comme tout les parents quoi ! Finit le temps où on se lève 3/4 fois par nuit, où on leur apprend leur 1er pas… maintenant, faut les emmener à l'école, aider Ella pour ses devoirs, les emmener chez leurs copains pour des anniversaires… et j'en passe… enfin, chez nous le dimanche matin est sacré, on ne fait rien sinon passer du temps ensemble tout les quatre, des fois on reste toute le matinée au lit, à parler, rire, faire des concours de chatouilles ou de grimaces, à voir les petites actes de magies que commence à contrôler notre fille, et les blagues un peu trop Weasley de nos jumeaux… qui s'entendent comme larron en foire avec les jumelles Jade et Clara… et aussi Fred et George, d'où croyez vous que vienne leur amour des farces ?

Bientôt, dans presque un mois pour être précis, nous faisons une grande réunion des anciens élèves de notre session, on a invité tout le monde, de toute les maisons, même si cela n'a pas été facile, le temps nous a beaucoup dispersé, certains vivent même en Australie ou au Japon et d'autre plus proche comme en France ou en Irlande. La réunion va se tenir à Poudlard, McGonagal, la nouvelle directrice -Dumbledore nous ayant quitté depuis bientôt un an- ayant bien voulu, et elle est aussi très enthousiaste de revoir certains de ses anciens élèves. Moi aussi je doit bien vous le dire, je suis pressé de revoir ceux de Griffondor… de plus dans l'invitation nous avons précisé que si famille il y a, elle est cordialement invité, donc je vais voir certain bout de choux que je n'ai vue que par la photo du faire part que l'on nous a envoyé. Que je suis pressé de revoir mes vieux amis de collège ! Certain risque d'être surpris lorsque qu'ils vont voir Sev et les enfants, mais bon, soit il tombe dans les vaps… soit il tombe dans les vaps… l'infirmerie sera ouverte pour l'occasion !

De fait la soirée s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble, nous avons eu trois évanouissements, c'était des personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de notre mariage, sinon tout était bien, j'ai passée une soirée géniale, le fait de revoir de vieux amis et de ce raconter de vieilles anecdotes, de voir ce que tout le monde étaient devenu…même Malfoy et compagnie qui est cassé et qui attend avec sa femme leur 1er bébé, Ella était très contente de revoir son parrain car elle ne voit pas souvent… conclusion : plutôt plaisant comme soirée, très agréable ! Dès que les petits ont commencés à piquer du nez, zou au lit, ils ont adorés la grande salle et quand je leur ais dit qu'il y avait de grande chance que plus tard ils fassent leurs études ici, ils ne voulaient plus que une seule chose : grandir, et vite ! C'est vrai que pour l'occasion la pièce était majestueuse, le plafond était un tableau à lui seul, tout un mélange des quatre couleurs des maisons, c'était vraiment féerique ! Bon je vous laisse, nous allons nous couchez ! Bonne nuit !

&&&&

Ça y est… snif déjà… mes petits, mes jumeaux rentrent en primaire… Dès la rentré moi aussi je reprends le boulot, je retourne au travail dans le service de Ron, toujours a mi-temps, pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec les petits dès qu'ils rentrent. Sev a aussi repris quelques heures de plus à son boulot, et il vient au bout de trois années de recherche intensive de trouver un remède, une potion qui inverse les conséquences de trop de doloris, les premiers à en avoir profités ont été les parents de Neville et ça a été un franc succès, lui qui depuis si longtemps n'avait plus ses parents en a pleuré de joie quand ceux-ci même après tant d'années l'on reconnu. Neville a même serré dans ses bras Sev, et la chaleureusement remercier… moi j'étais tout content de voir que mon chéri était définitivement débarrassé de son passé de mangemort et que plus personnes ne le dénigre, qu'il soit considéré comme un grand sorcier dont les talents en potions sont unanimement reconnue ! Quelle fierté pour lui et moi, nos enfants sont très fiers de leur papa, ils l'ont toujours été mais là, c'est au dessus de tout ! Je vous laisse, Sev doit aller au ministère de la magie, recevoir une récompense, certainement un ordre de Merlin, pour sa découverte médicale. Bye a tous !

&&&&

Ça y est mon journal, si on peut appeler cela un journal -car il n'y a ni date, ni lieu ou autres, et ce n'est absolument pas régulier- est finit, j'y ai juste écrit ce qui était pour moi des moments importants, que je voulais pouvoir transmettre plus tard, en plus des albums photos individuels que j'ai fait, ce petit livre, qui raconte une part de notre vie, et aussi une part de la leurs, car ils font partie intégrante de notre vie.

Maintenant qu'Ella rentre à Poudlard, je compte arrêter d'écrire dedans où alors comme l'ai toujours fait, pour des moments important, certainement comme ceux de leur diplômes, de leurs mariages, de leurs 1ers enfants, enfin ce genre d'événements… Dans trois ans ce sera le tour des jumeaux, j'espère qu'ils iront comme leur grande sœur à Grinfondor, mais si ils vont à Serpentard, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, cela rendra fier, très fier, leur père ! De plus la maison de Serpentard a retrouvé son prestige, ce n'est plus une maison de futur mangemort, mais une maison où les plus rusé et filou trouverons leur place…

Je vais vous laisser, aujourd'hui nous fêtons nos 12 ans de mariage, avec toute la famille, c'est-à-dire les Weasley, les Londubat, les Lupins, et tout autres amis de la famille… le fête va durer toute la nuits, les enfants sont très impatients de voir leur cousins, qui s'il ne le pas de sang le sont de cœur, et de pouvoir faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin… Je vous laisse pour la dernière fois, je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir, et je suis encore en retard ! Bye a tous !

Harry Potter Snape

FIN

&&&&

Voilou fin de la 2ème partie de mon 3ème one-shot, qui j'espère vous aura plus, si c'est le cas –ou non- laissez moi donc une review ! ça me motive pour écrire ce genre de fics que j'adore, mais l'inspiration ne vient pas toute seule, et souvent qu'au fils de l'écriture, la fic aurait pu être complètement différente s'il elle avait été fini hier.

Bacione a tuttì

Shiefa Li

Réponses aux reviews:

Onarluca : merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un aime !bye

Lapieuvredudesert :merci beaucoup, pour ton défis je n'ai pas encore trop le temps, mais dès que je l'ai et si cela m'intéresse toujours, et si tu ne l'a pas fait, je te mail ! bye !

Zaika : ton défi est plutôt plaisant, mais je suis plutôt occupé pour le moment et pour une fic comme ça le temps est important pour les idée ! sauraisq été gentil de me dire ce que tu as pensé de ma fic. Bye !

petitre grenouille : merci de ta review, c'est sympa, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bye !

Sweety : comme je le dit au début, faire une suite ne me disais rien, et puis j'ai eu des début d'idée, et pis finalement je l'ai écrite la suite ! mais c'est sur, c'est la dernière ! allez bye !

Phoenix 5 : contente que cela t'es plus, moi c'est le métier de mes rêves, et je suis contente de voire ce que j'ai appris durant mon stage m'a bien servit et que c'était à peu près fidèle à la réalité. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! bye !

Severia ROGUE : merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bye !

Hedwigelol : merci de ta review, j'vais essayer dans faire toujours des « mimi », au du moins qui me plaise ! bye !

Eilowny : merci de ta review, et je trouve moi aussi que plus cela va plus les fics sont sombres… moi j'aime lire des chose qui se finissent, y a assez de l'actualité pour les choses sombres… J'espère que la suite ta plus ! bye

crystal d'avalon : merci de ta review, et voila une suite où y a eu Sev en papa poule et en porteur du bébé, je ne voyais pas la suite autrement ! allez bye et j'espère que cela te plaira !


End file.
